


RQ-2019: W.I.P

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [20]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by REYAANO
Relationships: Nightmare/Ink
Series: Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Love. 

LV.

Both were never meant to be his. 

Love because of who he was. 

LV because of who he was. 

Love. Nightmare was meant to be a creature born of a Tree, never to leave that place and the only companion he was ever intended to have was his brother Dream. The only brotherly love... was already installed inside of him, making him feel like his life was a lie during the time he was enduring the beatings of the dwellers of his world. 

LV. Nightmare had once been a SOULless being, getting his emotions straight from the Tree itself, therefore his states could not possibly grow, it was always a set number to be just stronger than the dwellers of his world. The only one who he was meant to be equal to was Dream...

Somehow Nightmare had love and LV building without him. 

LV had come as a surprise when he first killed those he once swore to protect, the Apples becoming his SOULs had been shocking. Which Apple had its own states so during Dream's five hundred year nap, he had switched around each one he had wanted to raise. 

Love had come as an even bigger surprise to him. 

And who this love was directed at left him pondering only his life choice's- he was also wondering if it had anything to do what the Apple switching... so he switched it out again, this was something that left him feeling a little weak but he needed to test all theories. 

So Nightmare preceded to bully the object of his heart's affection and which time he returned to his dark castle, he would agonize over what he had just done. 

It was despair. 

The feeling of utter hopelessness he had not felt since when he lived with the Tree and his brother. 

And yet... Nightmare could not stop himself from attacking, from injuring and from leaving his own love anxious over his own friends as he left them half dead as well. 

It was the ERROR that first noticed who he loved and merely pointed and laughed. 

Oddly enough it was his Dream. 

Dream was normally blind to these sorts of things, so how he found out he did not know. 

However, each time he went for an attack and it was clear who he was focusing on now, his brother would stare at him with sorrowful orbits.

It drove him crazy. 

Nightmare did not want his brother's pity. 

Nor did he want or love this ridiculous love!

So Nightmare attacked his love more and more...

Until he was dead. 

Laying broken and cold at his feet. 

And at last, Nightmare felt nothing. 

So why was he laughing?

Then the pain began, Nightmare curls over and vomits clumps of tar looking substance- he stares at it in shock for a moment and then back away from the body of the source of his love. 

Melting into the shadows he reappears in his castle to think.

Suddenly how utterly cruel he had been towards his love hit him full on and he falls to his knees, gritting his skull- all those piercing words that made him sad or hurt, all the beatings that made him cry out in shock and pain, they all rushed back to him. 

"* _ya love a little skully with a crush. and ya don't know how to handle it. so ya bully them._ " Error mocking words rang in his skull from a year ago, " _'mare just stop. and think. do ya really want to do this?_ "

Nightmare did not- had not... it was too late now. 

Memories of him began floating in his mind; his laughter, his voice, his smile, those eyelights that shone. Nightmare had not cared that he was a SOULless creature, he had seen past that and wanted to be with him. 

Nightmare had almost been willing to try and stop all his dealings in the multiverse if it meant being able to stand by his side. 

And yet the thought of betrayal completely destroyed those thoughts of love and hope. 

Nightmare felt too far damaged to ever be able to end his reign of terror. 

"*he is dead. so it does not matter anymore." Nightmare told himself firmly, raising up and standing tall, "there is no hope for a creature such as myself. why bother to try."

An image of that dead pile of bones entered his mind once more and he leaves for his chambers. 

Perhaps... if he could redo everything, he would be a little nicer to him and not be such an evil jerk. 


	2. Chapter 2

"*Hiya Nightmare!" Ink cries out joyfully as if bounces upon his bed, Nightmare stares at him completely stunned for a moment and then looks to his brother and his best friend who stood at the bottom of the bed. 

"*they asked me to." Error grumbles out as if it answers everything, by the moody expression he had been dragged away from watching one of his universes he follows like a television programme.

Silence filled the room. 

Nightmare looks to Ink and Ink stares back grinning boldly. 

"*how are you alive?!" Nightmare cries out in shock, standing up quickly letting his covers fall to his feet, "I killed you!"

"*Actually! I can't die! Like Error I respawn!" Ink announces proudly and then stares at him, "I like you! Do you like me?!"

The way he was staring Nightmare felt that the SOULless creature already knew that answer and with a dark growl turns his gaze back to Error...

Dream was trying to hold his hand over the ERROR's orbits which was a little hard for him since Error was taller than most Sanses. 

Nightmare turns back to Ink who was giving up a slow look up and down, a small strange smile on his jaws. Ink glances up with hearts shaped eyelights, their orbits met and he gives Nightmare a little wink. 

...Nightmare realizes and very important fact at this moment...

He always slept in the nude. 

Nightmare's tentacles appeared from behind, covering his naked bones and growl darkly at the laughing Ink who had actually fallen to one side.

Sharply he turns to Dream and Error, his brother was still trying to cover the glitches sockets, his actions were not a necessity. Nightmare knew that his friend had no fleshly desires. Dream on the other kept glancing at him with a golden blush on his cheekbones. 

"*out!" Nightmare roars them, pointing to the door; which had been left open, Killer, Horror and Dust were peering around the corner. 

Error turns without question and Dream follows quickly behind. 

"*take this with you!" Nightmare snaps pointing to the still laughing Ink who was now rolling on his bed. 

"*nah. ya keep it." Error says with an insane grin and leaves the room through the open.

"*I shall speak to you later Brother!" Dream calls back to him with a small smile and grabbing the door handle, closing it shut. 

Nightmare glares at the door, ready to break it down and throw it at his brother for daring to say those words to him. 

Suddenly he notices how quiet it was. 

Gazing down he sees Ink sitting crossed legged on his bed watching him with a strange smile on his jaws. 

"*So you love me huh?" Ink utters out first that smile turns into a bold smirk, "nice legs."

Nightmare uses one of his tentacles to smack Ink around the back of the skull with so much force that it causes him to fall face down onto the bed... to which he only laughs. 

...Nightmare remembers he thought he could be nicer if he could redo things... but that seemed like work in progress at the moment as he could not see himself changing overnight. 

Nightmare stood and hisses insults at his, hopefully, new mate who just laughed them all off with sly comments of his own. Both needed to learn how to love... so perhaps it was more work in progress for both of them. 


End file.
